Somebody You Used To Know
by Lord Youko
Summary: "Tell me, Matt," Damon whispered, one gloved finger coming up to trace the bruise on the trembling quarterback's cheek, "What does it feel like to always be the second choice?" Damon/Matt yaoi. Suggestions of Damon/Stephan, Damon/Stephan/Matt


_**Story: Somebody You Used To Know**_

**Summary:** _"Tell me, Matt," Damon whispered, one gloved finger coming up to trace the bruise on the trembling quarterback's cheek, "What does it feel like to always be the second choice?" Damon/Matt yaoi. Suggestions of Damon/Stephan, Damon/Stephan/Matt_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Vampire Diaries and make no money from the writing of this fic. The song whose lyrics are quoted here is owned by Gotye and Kimbra._

_**Certain parts have been quoted verbatim from Volume IV: The Dark Reunion. It is meant to be a retake on a scene that is already there in the book. I make no claims that I have written the books or the sentences or phrases therein. Only the porny bit.**_

* * *

"_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know."_

Gotye ft. Kimbra lyrics

* * *

_-scene: Volume IV: The Dark Reunion chapter 8-_

"What the _hell _is going on?"

Matt wasn't aware of how loud his voice was in the pin drop silence. It didn't even occur to him to wonder _why_ it was so abnormally quiet at that time of the night. All he knew was that Damon was kissing Bonnie.

Damon, the evil dark vampire who saw humans as nothing but a tasty snack, had their best friend Bonnie in his arms and was kissing her.

Something ugly and green reared its head inside him.

"Get away from her," Matt demanded. Bonnie turned her head.

Damon's eyes were on him now, and he eased the grip on Bonnie's arms. The blond couldn't read those eyes, but the rearing beast in his chest seemed slightly mollified.

"It's OK," Bonnie said, "I was just-"

_Slut! _Matt wanted to scream, but what he said instead was, "Go back to the car and stay there."

"Look, Matt-"

He didn't look at her. If Bonnie took all her clothes off and decided to do a naked dance right now, Matt didn't think he would be able to unglue his eyes from Damon's.

"Go on," he said tersely.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bonnie hesitate. Then she bit her lip coyly, murmured something and fled.

Matt was so angry he didn't dare move closer to Damon for fear he might take a swing at him. And the chilling darkness in Damon's eyes told him that wouldn't be a very good idea.

But when he finally spoke, Damon's voice was smooth, almost dispassionate. "My taste for blood isn't just a whim, you now. It's a necessity you're interfering with here. I'm only doing what I have to."

This callous indifference was too much for Matt. They think of us as food, he remembered. They're the hunters, we're the prey. And he had his claws in _Bonnie_, after everything that had happened between them-

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, then?" he gritted out, fists clenched at his side, trying not to think about how much that sounded like an invitation.

Damon smiled and the air went colder. "Like you?"

Matt stared resolutely back at him. He could feel the muscles clench in his jaws.

"You could try," he said tightly.

"I can do more than try, Matt." Damon took a single step towards him like a stalking panther. Involuntarily, Matt thought of jungle cats, of their powerful spring and their sharp, tearing teeth. He thought of what Tyler had looked like in the school when Stephan was through with him. Red meat. Just red meat and blood.

Matt had his knees locked to keep from running – that or pouncing Damon, he wasn't quite sure which.

It was more than the cat-like grace, it was more than the unearthly black eyes fastened on him. There was something inside Damon that whispered terror to the human brain – terror and something else. A sinful attraction. Matt had seen it in Elena's eyes when she looked at Damon sometimes. He'd seen it in Bonnie's eyes just a few moments ago.

He wouldn't run. Even if he died here, he wouldn't run. He couldn't anymore.

"Don't be stupid," Damon said, as if he'd heard every word of Matt's thoughts. "You've never had blood taken from you by force, have you? It hurts, Matt. It hurts a lot."

_I will not run. I will not look away._

"If you're going to kill me, you'd better stop talking and do it. Because maybe you can make me die but that's all you can make me do."

There was a flash of amusement in Damon's eyes at the lie and Matt hoped the night was dark enough to hide the blood rising to his face.

"_Make_ you do…You're even stupider than my brother," Damon said. With two steps he crossed the distance to Matt. He grabbed Matt by his T-shirt, one hand on either side of his throat. "I guess I'll have to teach you the same way."

Everything was frozen. Matt could smell his own fear, but he wouldn't move. He couldn't move now.

Damon's teeth were a white glitter in the dark. Sharp as carving knives. Matt could almost feel the razor bite of them before they touched him.

Then Damon shoved him back, leaving him stumbling backwards, flat on his ass. Matt tried bitterly to squash the disappointment rising like bile in his throat.

Expressionless, those black eyes looked down at him where he sat in the dirt.

"Were you jealous?" Damon asked quietly. "Jealous that I would prey on somebody else-"

"That's not all you were doing!" Matt shouted, fingers clenching in the dirt on the ground.

A mockingly raised eyebrow was all the blond got for his outburst. "Would you rather I rip your friend apart then?" Damon asked casually.

Matt flinched, marvelling at his own callousness. Maybe being around a monster too long was turning him into one.

"No that's not what I-"

"But that's exactly what you meant," Damon cut in silkily, casually straightening the black leather glove on his right hand. "You'd rather dear dainty Bonnie suffer unimaginable pain than have me seduce her. I'd forgotten how young you are, Matt."

Matt glared up at him hatefully.

"Isn't that how you felt when Katherine touched Stefan instead of-"

Damon backhanded him hard across the mouth before he could finish the sentence and Matt fell back to the ground. The silence in the dark clearing became oppressive.

Silently, Matt got up. He rubbed at his shirt where Damon's hands had crumpled it and turned defiant blue eyes up to meet unfathomable dark ones. Something changed in Damon's eyes.

Damon was stalking closer again, but this time, his eyes were full of lust instead of murder…or maybe both. The quarterback wasn't sure he could tell anymore.

"Tell me, Matt," Damon whispered, one gloved finger coming up to trace the bruise on the trembling quarterback's cheek, "What does it feel like to always be the second choice?"

Matt laughed shakily, trying and failing to move away from the suddenly all too serious vampire.

"You should know," Matt taunted back, though the effect was ruined by his breathless voice. "You were Katherine's second choice too…and Elena's. Or did she even choose you at all?"

A thrill of fear and anxiety knotted in his stomach as Damon's gaze intensified. Preparing for the strike he was sure was coming, Matt took an involuntary step back.

But Damon smiled - that slow, devilish smile of his that was at once alluring and frightening.

"Ah but blondie," Matt's blood boiled at the mocking tone even as his heart pounded with fear, "_They_ are not the ones whose choice matters."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Dammit, why was his throat so dry?

"There is-"

Matt gasped as his back was slammed into a tree.

"-only one person –"

Hot, warm breath on his face and his eyes were glued to the full, sensual lips so close to his own.

"-I care about making mine- "

Rough leather fisting his cock, long fingers wrapping around it, making him scream.

"-and those two_ bitches_ – "

*sqeeze*

"-are not it."

Matt's hands came up to clutch as Damon's leather clad shoulders weakly. That was how the dark-haired vampire made him feel – weak and vulnerable and frightened. He was a fucking football quarterback. He shouldn't get off on being with someone who made him feel like a frightened little virgin.

But he did.

"Damon," he gasped, fingers fisting in his jacket. "Damon please…"

"Shhh," Damon whispered, sounding amused. "You don't want to be caught, like we almost were the other day…"

Matt's face burned bright red. Damon really had no sense of shame or privacy at all.

Ever since this little tryst of theirs had begun that day in front of Vicky's house,

Playing night watchman for Elena was a bad idea.

Matt licked his suddenly dry lips nervously as his eyes, nervously - _instinctively _- darted around.

Any idiot could have told Matt that risking his life and soul in volunteering as a bodyguard for his _ex-_girlfriend, who was now safely ensconced in the arms of her _new_ boyfriend, was a bad idea.

Playing night watchman alongside _Damon_ was a terrible idea.

"Elena," he gasped, pushing ineffectually against Damon. "Elena's right inside. I don't want her to see –"

"To see what?" Damon hissed. "See you being happy? Will you spend your whole life miserable and alone, pining for Elena because the queen bitch wants it that way? You deserve better, Matt."

Blinking away the uncharacteristic tears in his eyes, Matt smiled grimly. "And that's you is it?"

Damon's teeth were a white glitter in the dark, but bared in a grin this time. "Yes, it is."

The silky, mellifluous voice tugged at something deep within his being. "Elena…is my friend. I can't hurt her-"

Cold air on his bottom as his jeans were pulled down.

"But I am not your friend, and I can hurt you," Damon whispered, slamming his wrists above his head against the tree trunk.

Matt shuddered, at his voice dripping with sex, at the words, at the hard cock pressed against his backside.

"She's – she's your- You love her." Weak fingers clenched against the tree as Matt tried not to give into his instincts and push back against his abuser.

Damon laughed lightly, running gloved hands all over the younger boy's body. "No."

Matt moaned despite himself, sweat dripping down his forehead, despite the chilly air. "Liar."

A steely glint entered the vampire's eyes. Leather covered fingers closed threateningly around Matt's exposed cock. "I am not human," a skilled stroke, a little too tight to be completely pleasurable. "Don't forget that."

A hand fisted in Matt's hair and forced him to arch his neck back to look at his predetor. "Just because you till wag your tail for someone who kicks you, does not mean others would do the same."

"A-and – and Elena-?" Matt managed to ask shakily. "Or Katherine. The one you loved…"

Soft, luscious lips trailed kisses down his shoulder and Matt moaned.

"Used to," Damon murmured.

Matt glanced back, almost writhing against him. "Why are you risking your life then? If you don't love her, why are you here, trying to save her, helping her?"

"Not her," Damon answered, biting down punishingly on his neck. "For him. My brother."

Matt managed to stifle his screams to low moans.

"This – ungh this thing that we do," Matt managed out, arching against the tree as Damon's tongue lapped soothingly against his neck. "Have you and Stefan-?"

"Why?" razor-sharp teeth dragging against his skin, "Getting greedy, are we?"

The quarterback's face burned bright red as images of Stephan and Damon together, using him as they willed, flashed across his brain. Matt's dick brushed embarrassingly against the rough bark of the tree, smearing pre cum on it. The blond almost groaned at the extremely pleasurable sensation.

"Did Katherine know you and Stefan were -?" he asked the creature pressed up against him.

There were fangs deep in his neck and a cock deep his asshole and only Damon's leather-gloved hand clamped on his mouth kept Matt from screaming.

"Don't push it, Matt," Damon hissed, blood streaming down his lips, thrusting hard into him with all the anger Matt incited in him.

To feel one's blood pumping _outside _one's body and into somebody else's, the pain reverberating through his body…Matt grinned, panting harshly from the abuse, not wanting to be anywhere else. When Damon took his hand away, Matt could taste leather on his tongue. "You're all bark and no bite, Damon."

He could feel the vampire's smile against his neck.

"Do you think Elena would enjoy watching as you, her little puppy Matt, begged Stefan and me to violate you?"

Matt's jaw clenched at the thought of Elena knowing about this. She would be repulsed, disgusted to watch him allow himself to be humiliated like this –

But this was _Elena _and she would also be excited-

His prostrate was struck with brutal force and Matt spilled his seed all over the tree trunk. Behind him, he heard Damon laugh, low and cold.

"What finished already?"

There were black spots appearing in his vision from exhaustion as Damon took his pleasure from the boy trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Damon," Matt gasped softly, pleasure building again at the continued strikes to his prostate. "Damon why wasn't I good enough…for her?"

There was one last spearing thrust and Damon came deep inside his ass. Strong arms caught him securely as his legs crumpled.

In the hazy moments before he passed out, Matt thought he felt cool leather gently brushing the hair from his forehead.

"It's she who wasn't good enough for you," was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Bonnie and Meredith were sitting in the car when he got back. They both looked concerned.

"You were gone a long time," Bonnie said. "Are you OK?"

Matt wished people would stop asking him that. "I'm fine," he said, and then added, "Really".

"You really look better, you know," Bonnie said. "More like your old self."

"Yeah?" he rubbed at his crumpled T-shirt again, looking around. "Well, tangling with vampires is obviously a great warm-up exercise."

"What'd you guys do? Lower your heads and run at each other from opposite sides of the yard?" asked Meredith.

"…something like that."

* * *

**A/N**: Tell me what you think!


End file.
